I Want To Go With You
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Rose and the Human Doctor wander around the halls of the TARDIS.


I Want To Go With You

Ninja Misao

It's set around Journeys' End my little twist on it.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as he watched all of his companions man the TARDIS As they slowly brought the earth back to its proper orbit. When the earth was safe and sound Rose decided to slip away from the crowd and wandering the halls of the TARDIS instead. The newly formed doctor-Donna saw her leave and decided to slip away as well.

The TARDIS was a big place which one could easily get lost in but that didn't bother Rose one bit. The young blond looked at all the room as she walked by then she glanced up at the ceiling. To be able to walk around here again brought the blond much joy she wished she could stay here but she had a feeling that would be out of the question. The young blond heard footsteps behind her she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I was wondering when you find me." the young blond said with a smile.

"Heh It got kind of boring up there." The blue suit doctor said.

"Walk with me." Rose said as she walked away.

The Doctor-Donna quickly caught up and walked beside her. There was a long silence but it was starting to get to the hybrid.

"What I did back there..." the blue suit doctor said in a low tone.

"Do you regret it or feel nothing?" Rose asked not turning to look at him.

"I'm not sure is that wrong?" The blue suit doctor asked.

"No it's a normal response... you see you acted out of anger your human emotions clouded your judgment." Rose said as she stopped and looked him.

Rose could see how lost the Doctor-Donna was his eyes was filled with so much uncertainly. As the hybrid looked down to the ground she took a hold of his hand and lead the way pulling a not so sure demi time lord with her.

The halls of the TARDIS must go forever because there was no end to them. Feeling a bit tired Rose sat down and the Doctor -Donna sat down beside her. The blue suited doctor didn't know what to do he knew he didn't want to go back. He couldn't get what he did out of his mind. Yet why did he still feel regret?

"The human mind plays tricks on us sometimes. We are fuelled by anger and then by regret something you have to get used to. You may have the mind of a timelord and can quickly come to certain conclusions but you also part human and that is what makes you more vulnerable." Rose said in a gently tone.

The demi timelord nodded as he looked up to Rose with a smile on his face. Without thinking he raised his hand and touched her cheek. But Rose quickly turned away from him she stood back up with her back turned to him.

"What now?" The Doctor-Donna asked.

"I have things that I must do so I won't see the TARDIS for a long time. What about you what do want to do?" Rose asked.

"I…want to go with you..." He said as he rose to his feet.

Rose turned to him and looked directly in his eyes that's when she saw it that familiar glimmer in his eyes. The TARDIS hummed lightly as a portal appeared in front of them. The young blond smiled she had a feeling she knew where it went. She silently thanked the ship before raising her hand out to the blue suit doctor.

"So do you still want to come with me?" Rose asked

"Yes" The Doctor-Donna said as he took a hold of her hand.

With smiles on their faces they walked threw the portal holding no regret.

"You know we have to give you a name" Rose said.

"How about John Smith it's simple and easy to remember." The hybrid said grinning.

"Can I call you doctor?" Rose asked.

"Always." John said as he kissed rose on the cheek.

He smiled lightly when rose didn't jerk away that's when he knew he still had a chance. Soon laughter filled the air as the portal closed.

In the main room of the TARDIS the doctor turned off the monitor he had been watching them the whole time. The time lord wiped away a few tears from his eyes as he went back to saying his farewells to his other companions. Deep down he knew he wouldn't probably see Rose for a while but that didn't matter now she was going to have a happy life. The Bad Wolf with her Oncoming storm

End

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
